Adam undercover
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Steve asks Adam to get a confession but Kono isn't happy about it.


**One shot! Enjoy **

Steve and Danny walked into HQ from interrogation, their faces donning an expression of frustration. There latest case was proving to be a nightmare with regards to evidence. Steve slammed his fist in the smart table making it shake.

"Woah Neanderthal calm it!" Danny exclaimed as he stood next to Steve.

"How Danny, that jerk won't give up any information were getting no-where." Steve complained.

"Well get angry won't help." Danny muttered.

"What's with the arguing?" Chin said as he and Kono strolled in from lunch.

"Neanderthal here can't keep calm just because the suspect won't give us a name." Danny commented as he rolled his eyes at Steve.

"Ahh boss don't throw your toys out the pram." Kono mocked.

"Hey I witnessed you lose your temper in last week's interrogation" Chin said with a crook of an eyebrow.

Kono glared at Chin for siding with Steve.

"The idiot knows we have him for helping to organise the prostitution ring but he still won't give up the leader." Steve whined.

"I'm surprised you haven't shot him yet." Danny said with a grin.

"Ha that's true normally you have them bleeding out and still…" Kono joined in before shutting up at Steve's glare.

"Well If Fong can break down the encrypt date from Reye's computer then we may be able to trace the leader from that." Chin said.

"Yes but he won't have that sorted until tomorrow at the earliest, we have this Reyes jerk now." Steve said as he stormed into his office.

"Well why that Neanderthal calms down I'm going to go visit Fong and see if he has anything." Danny said as he wandered out.

"Why do I feel like this case is going to be beyond stressful?" Kono sighed as she and Chin headed to his office.

"Isn't Adam back today I'm sure he will reduce your stress levels." Chin said before cringing much like Kono.

"Ahh cuz really" Kono laughed as she looked at how uncomfortable Chin was.

"Yeah I regretted that as soon as I said it." Chin laughed.

"Ha ha, it's true though." Kono giggled as she thought of what her and Adam would do tonight.

"Right ending that conversation now, I do not need to know that you have sex." Chin stated firmly.

"Chin I am a grown women!" Kono exclaimed as she enjoyed making Chin uncomfortable.

"Maybe so but to me you will always be my baby cousin who ran around the garden in her diapers!" Chin said.

Kono rolled her eyes at her cousin as she rested her feet on the end of the desk and lent back in the chair.

"So you got plans tonight?" Kono asked as she fiddled with everything on Chin's desk.

Chin laughed at his cousin's inability to remain still for more than ten seconds. "Actually I'm meant to be seeing Leilani tonight, assuming we don't have to work late." Chin said.

"Oooo maybe will both get lucky tonight!" Kono chuckled.

Chin threw a pen at Kono's head before commenting. "Hey were taking it slow." Chin said as he glanced at the picture of Malia on his desk.

Kono watched Chin's demeanour change. "Cuz I promise you Malia would want you to move on. I'm not saying you have to rush things and clearly Leilani is very understanding, but you both have needs and its okay to have a relationship with someone else. It doesn't mean you ever have to forget Malia." Kono said softly.

Chin looked up from the picture and smile at Kono. "I know cuz, I know." Chin said gently.

The two sat in a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"So when are you moving in with Adam?" Chin asked with a grin.

"Ahh we'll I kind of already did." Kono said with a bright smile.

"What! And you didn't tell me?" Chin said in mock shock.

"We were going to throw a house party to celebrate the two of us living together officially but we never got round to it with work getting in the way." Kono explained.

"Well I'm really happy for you cuz and proud." Chin said brightly.

"Thanks cuz" Kono said as the two cousins saw Danny knock on the door and call them outside.

The cousins and Steve joined Danny around the smart table.

"So I pressed Fong for answers and he's managed to trace the data from Reyes computer linking it to a work computer at dry cleaning business. He can't trace who Reyes was corresponding with directly but what he can tell us is the dry cleaning business as seven different chains around the island." Danny explained.

"Great so it could be anyone of them!" Steve moaned.

Danny rolled his eyes. "He searched the dry cleaning business online and five of the businesses were closed down leaving only two in operation. One of which has enough space to potentially hide a prostitution ring with the dry cleaning business as a front." Danny informed.

"So it's likely that the bigger of the two is where whoever our leader is has been." Kono commented.

"Exactly, but there's more." Danny added.

"What?" Chin asked.

"HPD ran Reyes finger prints, and then investigated his back ground. Turns out he once worked for the yakuza." Danny said.

The guys looked between each other at the new information. Steve was about to comment as Adam walked in.

"Hey babe" Adam said with a grin plastered across his face.

Kono turned to see her boyfriend and ran in to his arms hugging him tight before kissing him fiercely. Before Adam, Kono would never have put on such a display of affection, but any time away from Adam and she went weak at the knees.

"Hey don't need to see this!" Chin mocked.

"Shut up Chin" Kono laughed as she kissed Adam again before they both re-joined the guys.

"Hey Adam have you heard of a dry cleaning business on the north shore, it's called 'Crown Cleaners'?" Steve asked.

"Erm no I haven't." Adam replied.

Steve crooked his eyebrow in thought.

"Should I have?" Adam asked.

"We have a suspect involved in a prostitution ring. It's believed the leader is using one of the dry cleaning businesses as a front and our suspect used to be part of the yakuza." Steve explained.

"What's the suspect's name?" Adam asked.

"Marco Reyes." Danny said.

Adam thought for a minute, immediately recognising the name.

"Hmmm." Adam thought.

"What babe?" Kono prodded.

"I remember my father doing business with a Tony Reyes he was an investor. I believe he invested his money in a chain of businesses, queit possibly the dry cleaning businesses. I think he had a brother who always came with him to meetings." Adam explained.

"So Marco Reyes is likely working for his brother Tony who is running the prostitution ring behind the business." Chin concluded.

"Would Tony know you've legitimized the family business?" Steve asked as the others looked at him with curiosity.

"I haven't spoken to him in years. His business was with my father so I guess there no reason for him to know I've gone legit."

"Great!" Steve said as he put his paperwork down.

"What you thinking?" Danny asked.

"Will send Adam to speak to Tony, get a confession from him." Steve said simply.

Chin and Danny seemed pleased with the suggestion as they turned to Adam.

"Okay" Adam agreed.

"NO WAY!" Kono said loudly.

"Woah Kono why?" Danny asked.

"Adam is not going undercover for this investigation or any investigation for that matter." Kono said firmly.

"He wouldn't be undercover he just has to be his old self." Steve put simply.

"No Adam is not a cop I won't have him put in that situation." Kono said harshly.

"Hey babe it's fine." Adam said as he rested an arm on her shoulder.

Kono shrugged the arm away and turned to him. "Adam you are not meeting with Reyes, it's dangerous and a stupid idea." Kono said, directing the last part to Steve.

"I know how to use a gun and fight Kono, I can look after myself." Adam said with agitation.

"Boss there has to be another way." Kono said as she ignored Adam.

"Kono this is the easiest way, all Adam has to do it get a confession, and will be outside to arrest him." Steve explained.

"Yes that's fine when we doing it?" Adam interrupted Kono.

"Adam!" Kono snapped.

Adam turned to Kono with anger in his eyes. Chin, Steve and Danny backed away slowly giving the two some space.

"Kono I don't know what's wrong with you but your being ridiculous." Adam said in a hushed voice.

"No Adam you're the ridiculous one thinking it would be a good idea to meet with Reyes." Kono said angrily.

"Kono don't you dare try and tell me what to do." Adam said as he stared at Kono.

"I'm not Adam I just…" Kono went on.

"Don't" Adam snapped. "I am perfectly capable of making decisions for myself. You standing here and dictating what I can and cannot do is not how this relationship works and I do not appreciate you belittling me in front of your colleagues." Adam said harshly.

Kono looked at Adam angrily. "Adam we don't need you…" Kono started trying to back pedal as she realised how she sounded.

"That's strange Kono, I can think of plenty of times you've needed me both personally and with regards to a case. Have you forgotten I dived into the sea to save you?" Adam snapped as he walked to Steve's office.

"Hey Steve, I'm all for this case I'll get a confession from Reyes." Adam said.

"Great will set it up for tomorrow night." Steve said.

Adam said good bye to the guys, ignoring Kono and storming out of HQ.

Kono was curled into a ball at the end of Chin's couch mindlessly watching something on TV. She hadn't wanted to go home to Adam and since she had sold her place she ended up at Chins. She initially planned to sleep at the office seeing as Chin had a date with Leilani but Chin wouldn't let her and told her to go to his and he would take Leilani out for the evening instead of cooking for her. Kono had spent her evening alone crying to herself and sitting in the dark. At half twelve Chin returned home and found Kono sniffling to herself.

"Kono" Chin said sympathetically as he sat next to her and hugged her tight as she cried into his shirt.

"I messed up Chin." Kono sobbed.

"You kind of did." Chin agreed with her "but I know it was out of love."

Kono nodded her head and allowed Chin to wrap a blanket round her.

"I don't want him to get hurt" Kono said quietly.

"You need to be honest with him cuz and explain your scared." Chin told her.

"I know" Kono said as she rested her head on Chin's shoulder.

Kono opened the front door to her and Adams house. She dropped her bags and slowly walked further into the house. Adam walked out of the bedroom dressed in an Armani suit when he noticed Kono standing awkwardly.

"Hey" Adam said.

"Erm hey." Kono said as she shuffled her feet.

"Where did you go last night?" Adam asked concern in his voice.

"Chin's." Kono replied.

"Okay" Adam said.

The two stood in silence for a short while.

"Are you ready for the meeting?" Kono asked quietly.

"Yeah it's all set." Adam replied. "Look I should go I said I'd meet the guys earlier to go through everything again." Adam said as he went to walk past Kono.

"I was scared." Kono said suddenly, causing Adam to turn and look at her.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, that's why I reacted how I did." Kono explained shyly.

"Kono it's a meeting why would you be scared?" Adam asked in confusion.

Kono looked at the floor, blinking away tears. "I'm always scared." Kono said.

"Babe you need to explain I don't know what you're talking about." Adam said gently.

"Every time you go away on business I'm scared. I'm scared someone is going to hurt you like they tried to when we were on the run… I can't lose you Adam." Kono said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby why are you crying nothing's going to happen to me." Adam said as he wrapped Kono up in his arms.

"I know you can look after yourself but it still scares me." Kono sobbed.

"Darling I promise you I know what I'm doing, it will be fine. I trust you every day when you leave for work even though I'm scared to death inside. I need you to trust me." Adam said softly.

Kono rubbed her eyes and looked up at Adam and nodded.

"I'm coming as well." Kono said as she followed Adam.

Everyone was in position at the scene. Chin and Kono took the back and Danny and Steve the front. Adam was in position waiting to meet with Reyes.

"Ah Hiro Noshimuris son." Reyes said as he opened his arms in gesture.

"Yep one and only." Adam said with an attitude.

"Hmm I heard on the grape vine of Michael's death." Reyes said curiously.

Adam swallowed as he realised Reyes could catch him out if he knew too much about Michael.

"Yes it was sad but the business won't run itself." Adam said confidently.

"You took over from your father?" Reyes asked.

"Yes, keep it all running, reigning in the money." Adam said smugly. "Seems you're doing well for yourself." Adam said as he looked around the well-furnished office.

"Yes well a little queit work is keeping the funding up." Reyes said as he poured himself a drink. "So what is the main reason for this visit?" Reyes asked.

"Word on the streets is you used your investment on the dry cleaning businesses to cover something…let's say a little darker." Adam said.

"Hmm you've done your research. You interested in a girl or something?" Reyes asked.

"So it's a prostitution ring?" Adam asked.

Reyes paused with his glass touching his lip. Adam kept his focus but panicked inside, fearing he had been to forward.

"Hmm" Reyes muttered.

"You see Reyes; I'm looking to put some of my money into something a little more exciting. When I caught wind of your business it sparked my interest." Adam said.

"You have good taste in business Adam." Reyes said smugly.

"Ahh well working with young girls isn't something I would say no too." Adam said cockily, the whole time thinking of Kono though.

"Ha I am in agreement Adam. I believe my business or as you prefer, prostitution ring, would accommodate your needs. A money sum would have to be agreed though." Reyes said.

"We can agree that now." Adam said as he dragged the conversation out waiting for Five 0

"Hmmm straight to it, just like your father." Reyes commented.

"Yes of course." Adam said.

"It's funny though, your father never found love with a cop." Reyes said with a smug grin as he caught Adam out.

Adam froze. "What you talking about?" Adam asked.

"You claim you're interested in my prostitution business particularly the girls, except from what I hear, your sleeping with a cop." Reyes said venomously.

"You believe everything you hear?" Adam asked as he noticed Chin's presence on the back balcony and guessed the others had closed in.

"I don't like being played Noshimuri I can't let those that play me get away with it." Reyes said.

"Hmm what you going to do about it?" Adam asked as he felt discreetly for his gun.

"Shoot you" Reyes spat as he raised his gun, but not before Adam got the first shot out shooting Reyes in the shoulder and watching him fall to the ground.

The Five-0 team came close, Chin arresting Reyes and dragging him outside, whilst Danny and Steve dealt with the guards. Kono ran over to Adam, fear across her face. When Kono was close enough she slapped Adam across the face then kissed him hard.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kono exclaimed as she continued to kiss Adam.

Adam smiled and pulled Kono close, kissing her also.

"You better not have meant what you said." Kono muttered.

"What was that?" Adam asked.

"That you wanted the girls." Kono said.

"Ohhh that…" Adam drawled out as Kono hit him playfully. "You baby are the only girl I want." Adam said smoothly.

"Hmmm you can have me however you want." Kono said cheekily.

"Okay were going home now" Adam said as he grabbed Kono's bum and pushed her towards his car, kissing her wherever he could reach.

"Oi get a room you two!" Chin yelled.

"That's where were going!" Kono replied as she jumped in the car.

Adam closed the door and got in his side.

"I can't promise I can keep my hands to myself until we get home." Adam said as he dove of and placed his hand on Kono's thigh, reaching higher and higher.


End file.
